Calvin Shultz
---- Calvin Shultz (カルビンシュトルス, Karubin Shutorusu) is a Mage in Anaesi Ars on its team Super Rookies. An easily exciteable and clumsy young man, Cal is never afraid to take on a new challenge, often accompanied by his teammates. His usage in Earth-Make Magic, while full of potential, has yet to develop completely, and he's infamous for screwing up missions by tripping over his own feet. Calvin was born with a rare deformity in his arms that caused their growth to stunt. While his parents had concerns for the rest of his health, he seemed perfectly healthy beyond this, though it seemed he had a harder time balancing than most children. To help him live a normal life, his parents had his arms amputated in his infancy, replacing them with prosthetics. Because of his prosthetics, it seemed unlikely that he would be able to properly develop offensive magic, as most of it centered around the hands. However, in his preteens, he began experimenting with using his feet instead, and began using Earth Magic as a way to further his skills. At this time, his parents discovered his desire to learn Magic, and got him a pair of magically conductive arms to help him. Upon moving into high school he met a spunky young woman by the name of Ashley Reynolds, his future teammate. The pair seemed to hit it off right away, and began comparing their strange features and working on their Magics together. Even before joining a guild, the two had high hopes of becoming an official team, wanting to break out of the monotony of school life. Upon graduation, he joined Anaesi Ars along with Ashley, where they met their final teammate ____. Appearance Calvin is an odd-looking young man, having none of the traditionally attractive features most people do. Too-large eyes and a too-large smile make his enthusiasm appear threatening, some comparing him to a creepy clown. Sharply pointed ears and oily black hair complete the look, and the only person he's met who looks stranger than him is his partner, Ashley Reynolds, and since meeting her, he has learned to embrace his quirky features, rather than be ashamed of them. Calvin's hair is black and very oily, resisting any attempts to clean it thoroughly. It goes down to the nape of his neck in spikes, with bangs covering his forehead. He has large, oddly shaped eyes and disproportionately small, dark gray irises. His perpetually high eyebrows look drawn on, though this is as a result of his consistently high spirits rather than makeup. A square nose and an open-lip smile fit onto a long, triangular face, pointed ears drawing attention with the way they stick out from his head. He is a rather tall individual given his age, mostly due to his long legs and torso. Narrow shoulders and skinny limbs have not added anything to his looks, if anything, retracting from them even further. Because of his strangely elongated limbs and hollow arms, he has a difficult time finding balance, tripping over his own feet more times than anybody he's met. He has pale skin, unmarked save for the scars on his shoulders, typically covered by his prosthetic arms. His prosthetics are relatively normal, aside from a clunky elbow joint, where a small lacrima is stored, allowing him to channel Magic Energy into his false limbs. Calvin dresses as most teenagers do, typically wearing obnoxiously bright hues of orange and green. He is partial to hoodies, though he seldom has the sleeves rolled down, as they usually get snagged on his joints. His favorite outfit consists of a bright yellow-orange hoodie underneath a black shirt, and rolled up, distressed jeans, a pair plain black sneakers completing his outfit. Personality Relationships History Physiological Abilities Ways of Combat Physical Capabilities Assorted Capabilities Magic Magical Capabilities Earth Magic Earth-Make Trivia - Concept and Creation= - Quotes By= - Quotes To= - Excerpts= - Statistics= }} Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Male Category:Legal Mage Category:Anaesi Ars Member Category:Hand-to-Hand Combatant